


Lust

by animebutterfly247



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fanatics, M/M, Possessiveness, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, age kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animebutterfly247/pseuds/animebutterfly247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something about Eren made Levi want to throw the boy against the wall and fuck him so hard. It takes so much self control not to grab the teen during a meeting or just in the hallway so he could fuck him. He wanted to see those big green-blue eyes under him taken over by pleasure, cheeks burning a bright red, hearing his young moan fill the room, and have that tight hot ass round him. Levi started to get hard thinking about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust

Something about Eren made Levi want to throw the boy against the wall and fuck him so hard. It takes so much self control not to grab the teen during a meeting or just in the hallway so he could fuck him. He wanted to see those big green-blue eyes under him taken over by pleasure, cheeks burning a bright red, hearing his young moan fill the room, and have that tight hot ass round him. Levi started to get hard thinking about it.

Levi looked around at the people in the meeting, hoping they didn't notice the very obvious bulge in his pants. He crossed his legs so the no one would see it. Maybe actually listening to the meeting would help chase his fantasies away.

"Next order business: Eren Jäger." Erwin's said.

'Of fucking course.' Levi thought.

"What have we learned about his 'Titan Power'. Hanji?" Hanji stood up when Erwin said her name.

"Well, nothing new. Just the thing we already knew about like he can only shift on self inflicted pain and a goal, he can control titans, he can't harden, and he can only shift a number of times." Hanji said.

"I see well you all are dismissed. Take the rest of the day." Erwin said getting up. Levi had already been out the door and walking down the hall. Eren just so happened to be walking in the hallway after a shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist and his chocolate brown hair damp with water. Fuck, Levi couldn't take it anymore.

"Eren." He called. Eren looked over at Levi with his big green-blue eye.

"Yes, sir!" Eren saluted the towel almost falling off his waist. Levi's eyes wondered down to the dangerously low towel on Eren's hips.

"Meet me in my office at midnight to night." Levi whispered in the young boys ear having to stand on his toes.

"Y-Yes, sir." Eren blushed a bright red. Levi chucked and licked the shell of the teen's ear.

"And don't be late." Levi said before walking away. Leaving Eren confused and a little turned on.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Eren had to sneak out his room that Mikasa insisted on sharing with him. He didn't even get to change into his uniform. He made his way to Levi's office and knock on that door.

"Jäger you're here a minute early." Levi said closing the door. Eren blushed slightly.

"Y-you told me not to be late, sir. I'm sorry I couldn't be more presentable." Eren said as Levi slowly brought there faces closer together. Eren could feel Levi's breath on his lip.

"It's okay.." The older male said then leaned in closer to Eren ear. "Your night wear is going it come off soon." Eren blushed at the words then kisses Levi. Levi kissed the boy back roughly and pinned the boy against the wall. Eren slid down the wall and then sat on the floor letting the older male straddled his hips. Eren moaned into the older males mouth. The teen boy kisses were sloppy but still very satisfying to Levi. 

"Say Eren, is this you're first kiss?" Levi asked. Eren blushed brightly. Levi's lips curled up into a smirk and leaned in to whisper in the teens ear, "I'm guessing you're a virgin as well." Eren eyes widened and looked away with a even brighter blush on his cheeks. Levi chuckled darkly in the boy's ear. "Don't be shy about it, Eren. I'll make sure you're first time will feel amazing and I'll make it so good that every time you want to fuck you'll come crawling back to me." Eren shiver at the older males words.

"L-Levi..." Eren gasped out and thrusted his hips up trying to gain some friction. Levi pressed his palm against the teens crotch and let's Eren pleasure himself. The boy moaned loudly with each trust of his hips against Levi's palm.

"Already so hard and needy and I haven't even touched you..." Levi chuckled. "I'm start to doubt that you're a virgin. You're acting like such a slut. Rutting against my hand, and moaning." Levi's free hand traveled up the Eren's shirt and found it way to a nipple and rolled it around in between his fingers. 

"I'm a virgin, sir! I promise!" Eren squirmed and moaned. Levi licked his lips and pinched down on the purked up nipple. Eren gasped loudly and clawed at The fabric of Levi's shirt.

"You're a loud one aren't you?" Levi said pulling off Eren's shirt seeing the tan body underneath. Levi kissed Eren's neglected nipple, hearing Eren moan softly and watched the nipple purk up.

"Mmmm~ the things I want to do to you." Levi purred. "I going to fuck you against the wall and fuck you till you scream." Eren couldn't help but whimper and thrusted up. Levi tore off Eren's pants. The teen shakily unbutton Levi's shirt. The older male pulled out a small bottle of lube from his pants pocket then he unbuckled his pants then pushed them down along with his underwear till his cock popped out. Eren drooled at the sight. Levi was long and thick as hell.

"P-Please..." The teen started to beg.

"Please, what? You have to beg."

"Please, fuck me! I want to be fucked by you! Make me yours!" Eren cried out. Levi chuckled darkly and lubed up three finger. He pushed one into the teens tight ass. He was a little bit surprised when the first finger went in so smoothly. 

"Do you finger yourself, Eren?" Levi asked. He wonder if that's why the first finger went in easily. 

"Y-Yes, sir..." Eren answered shyly.

"What do you think of when you do such a dirty thing?" The raven haired man asked as he started moving the first finger in and out.

"I-I... Uh! Oooh! Think of you! Mmmm! I think of- ah! - you, Corporal Levi-ah!" Eren moaned. 

Now visions of Eren fingering himself ran threw Levi's mind. Seeing the boy in his head all flushed as he touched himself, calling out Levi's name, and making himself cum. "Fuck..." Levi cursed when he felt his cock twitch. He stuck another finger in Eren's ass. The teen moaned and clawed at the front of Levi's shirt. The feeling of being stretched further was driving Eren crazy. He had been using only one finger to do this to himself. Levi scissored his two fingers in and out of Eren's hole. Eren panted and moved his hips against Levi's fingers.

"So you like it when fingers are inside you, huh?" Levi chuckled the stuck one more finger into Eren's ass. "But once I'm done with you, fingers won't feel the same." Eren squirmed around and clawed at Levi's bear chest. His body just felt so good! Every time Levi thrusted in his fingers Eren's eyes rolled back.

"I don't know how much longer I can control myself, Eren. I need you right now." Levi whispered and looked into Eren's eyes. Eren suddenly let out a scream.

"Found it." Levi chuckled and teased his sweet spot.

"Oh! Ah! L-Levi-ah! Mmmm! It feels so-aha!-good! S-stop teasing-Ngh!-me!" Eren moaned. Levi just chuckled and pulled his fingers out of the boys now stretched hole. The teen moaned at the loss. Levi kissed Eren's chest then lined up his cock head with the younger boys hole. 

"L-Levi! No! No! It's not going to fit!" Eren panicked a little but oh he defiantly still wanted that thick, long cock inside of him.

"Don't worry it will only hurt of a little while." Levi whispered in Eren's ear as he pushed past the tight ring of muscle with the head of his cock. Eren cried out as he took it all in to the hilt.

"You did a good job taking my cock, Eren." Levi said making little circles on Eren's hips. "Mmmmm~ you're so fucking tight." The older male moaned as he moved slowly in and out of Eren. 

"Ah! L-Levi! You're so big!" Eren whimpered. He could help but stare at that Levi's very well sculpted abs as they flexed with every trust.

"Like what you see?" Levi gave his usual sexy smirk. Eren couldn't help but blush a bright red. Levi then pulled out his cock till only the head remand inside of him. He waited till Eren whimpered from the loss then thrusted back inside of him hard and his sweet spot in the process. Eren screamed.

"Fuck. Keep making those dirty sounds. Let everyone know you're mine." Levi panted abusing the tight entrance as fast and as hard as he could.

"Oh god! Fuck! Mmm! Ah! Faster! Please! Faster-ah! Oh! Shit! Right-Ngh!-there! Oh god! Levi!" Eren screamed and left angry red scratches down Levi's chest. Levi then grabbed Eren's hips and fell back words so that Eren was sitting on top of his dick. Levi smirked when Eren squirmed against his dick.

"It's so deep now." Eren panted.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Levi said thrusting himself inside Eren again hitting that spot that drove the teenager crazy. Eren screamed Levi's name as of it was a chant and put his hands on Levi's chest for support. Levi watch the young recruits body bounce up and down on his cock. It was the sexist thing the older male had seen in his life. Eren bright green-blue eyes darkened with lust and need, tears lining the outside of his eyes, watching the boys ass take his cock over and over again, and those moans. Oh god those moans and screams were to erotic to be coming out of a 15-year-old-virgins mouth. It was almost enough to send Levi over the edge.

"Ah! Levi! You feel so good! Mmmm! Ah! Mmmm! Ngh! Oh!" Eren panted and reached for his cock to start pumping it but Levi had Eren's wrist in a tight grip faster then Eren's mind could process.

"Don't you dare!" Levi growled threw his teeth. "I want to watch you cum from my cock only." The aggressive tone the other male use sent shivers down Eren's spine. The teen tried as hard as he could to not cum on the spot. Levi thrusted up into the boy fast and hard and watched Eren's eyes roll back in plesure and moan. Levi threw his head back and groaned.

"Eren, you're so sexy. It should be a sin to be this adorable and sexy." Levi panted picking up the teen and putting him on his back on the bed. Levi leaned back slightly to look at the boy. Eren cheeks were covered with a bright red blush, eyes hooded and darkened with lust, his breathing heavy, sweat dripping down his body, legs spread wide opened give Levi a nice view of his stretched and reddened hole.

"L-Levi. Stop staring!" Eren whined. Levi snapped back in to reality and pushed in his length teasingly back inside of the teen.

"You're so needy, Eren." Levi panted on eve his cock was fully inside of the Titan shifter. "I hate it when I see the other recruits of this regimen stare at you. Every time they do I want to grab you and lock you up in my room so that only I can have you all to myself. " The Corporal licked his lips and threw his shirt on the floor.

"Levi..." Eren whined again.

Levi started thrusting in and out of Eren. "God I can't get over how so fucking tight and warm. Shit... You're greedy hole keeps sucking me in." Levi trusted faster and harder hiring that spot the made the trend scream. Eren was reduced to nothing more then a moaning mess. Clawing and arching his back off the bed. Levi licked his lips at the sight.

"Levi! Levi! Oh god! It feels so-Ngh!-good!! Ah! Uh! F-Fuck!" Eren screamed. Levi let his eyes wonder around Eren's body. He watched as the teens lean but still muscular body flexed under him, his cheat go up and down rapidly, his cheeks flushed a bright red, young big green eye hooded over with lust. Levi mentally cursed himself out for being such a pervert but it was the teens fault for being so fucking gorgeous. 

"Fuck! Levi! I'm gonna cum! Uh! Ah!" Eren moaned.

"Cum for me, Eren." Levi whisper in the boy's ear grabbing ahold of the headboard of the bed and trust hard and deep into the teen. Eren screamed, letting his eyes roll back, and leaving long red scratches down Levi's back. One final hard thrust sent Eren into a orgasmic bliss as he came hard against his stomach tightening his hole around Levi. Levi let his orgasm take over and came inside of Eren, filling him up to the brim.

"You're mine." Levi panted against the teens ear and kissed him sweetly. Levi pulled out and watched as his cum started to ooze out of Eren. He looked up sat Eren's sleepy face and smirked.

"This is a order. You're sleeping in my room tonight, brat." Levi said rolling over next to Eren, pulling him into his arms. 

"Yes, sir." Eren said sleep heavy in his voice as he cuddled into Levi chest. The corners of Levi's mouth folded up into a smile and wrapped his arms around Eren's waist falling asleep with the teen.

**Author's Note:**

> New FanFic! This idea was getting in the way of my other two fanfics so I had to write it!


End file.
